


Original Character Names and Profiles

by Mysana



Series: Displacement [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A truly ridiculous number of original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: The notes inside are spoiler safe, but the content below that is not entirely, sorry about that. Each chapter is labelled in the comments with its level of spoiler, based on chapters.





	1. Who's Who - Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for all chapters - other chapter have different spoiler levels

**The Sakurai Family**

Yoko Sakurai - Mother, ex-ANBU, and extraordinarily dedicated to Konoha. Also is confined to a wheelchair after the birth of her youngest child. Hashirama's great granddaughter.  _Asano's Mom_

Shoichi Sakurai - Father, purposefully eternal chunin, not a huge fan of clans. Forever disappointed by how indiscrete his children are. Shikaku Nara's half brother.  _Asano's Dad_

'Yohei' - Yoko's supposed younger brother. Actually Yamato/Tenzo. He's undercover to teach Hideo how to use his powers.  _Asano's fake uncle_

Taro Sakurai - Oldest son, reluctant shinobi, and arrogant older brother. Really just wants to stargaze and listen in on private conversations.  _Asano's Oldest Brother (~3 years older)_

Hideo Sakurai - Youngest son, Good Child TM (except for the time he kept a secret for literal years), pure sunshine. Genuinely believes in the goodness of humanity and shinobi. Smarter than people think.  _Asano's Other Older Brother (~1.5 years older)_

Asano Sakurai - Oldest daughter, self insert, constant lying liar to who lies. Hates boredom above all else and is perhaps not the peak of morality. _The Main Character_

Kimiko Sakura - Youngest daughter, adorable fluff muffin, Asano's favourite. Isn't convinced about this shinobi business, but excellent at getting what she wants.  _Asano's Younger sister (~3 years younger)_

 

**Family Friends**

Mito Uchiha - Taro's rival in the academy. (She won, kinda, since she graduated early.) Died in the Uchiha Massacre

 

**Taro's Teammates**

Noritaka Hoga - Male, Jonin and firm believer in the shinobi rules. Secretly terrified of Yoko Sakurai (most people are though, to be fair).

Sachi Inuzuka - Female, fellow genin and middle of the class.   
Uekibachi "Bachi" Inuzuka - Sachi's puppy. Adorable. Chases butterflies.  
Koji - Male, fellow genin, orphan, and bottom of the class. Developing interest in sealing?

 

 **Hideo's Teammates**  
  
Honoka Niwa - Female, Ex-ANBU and past teammate of Yoko  
  
Riko Akimichi - Female, Gentle giant trope.  
Ushio - Male, orphan. Grouchy but good.

 

**Asano's Teammates  
**

Hokori Isan - Male, Orochimaru's ex-student, jounin

[Kabuto Yakushi](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi) - Male, Medic, canon character  
[Yoroi Akadō](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yoroi_Akad%C5%8D), - Male, canon character, absorbs chakra

  
  
**Kimiko's School Friends**

Miki [No last name] - Female, overly dramatic and smart, reminds Kimiko of Asano. Wants to move to capital when she grows up. Has short hair after she cut it herself.  
Daisuke "Dai" Tano - Male, sleepy, wants to be a shinobi but from a merchant family. Lives with his Great Aunt while his parents work. Adorably gap toothed. 

 

**Pre-Story Characters**

Yoshiko - Yoko's younger sister and Shoichi's childhood friend from the Academy. Deceased.

Shoichi's Younger Brother - Deceased, unknown circumstances. Unnamed.

Shoichi's Mother - Deceased, died after Shoichi's brother from unknown circumstances that allowed Shoichi to say goodbye. Unnamed.

 

**Background Characters**

Nao-sensei - Asano, Sakura, and previously Yoko's teacher at the Academy. Very perceptive and discrete.

Sakura's maternal grandfather - mentioned as living outside of Konoha. Unnamed.

Sakura's maternal grandmother - presumed deceased (unmentioned when her grandfather was).

Sakura's paternal grandparents - disapprove of Sakura's mother and of Konoha shinobi (or at least, their son and granddaughter being shinobi)

Rei Yamanaka - Head of the Academy


	2. Who's Who - Full

Yoko - good/positive spelled it can mean 'sun child' or 'ocean child'

Shoichi - prosperous first son or first son of 'Sho'

Taro - eldest son. There are various spelling that can mean 'strong/heroic/masculine', 'abunance/prolific/melodious', 'stand up/up right/watchtower', 'selected waterfall'

Hideo - excellent man. There are a ton of variation in the possible kanji for 'o' includes, is but not limited to 'life', 'centre', 'sakura', 'bad', and 'raven'

Asano - dawn or shallow plain. It's more common as a last name but as a first name can be spelled 'dawn/daybreak' (asa) + 'area' (no)

Kimiko - child without equal or righteous child. The spelling usually means 'valuable' + 'beautiful' + 'noble' + 'child' but there are variations.

 

The kanji 'ko' means child.

The 'ends with o' was an accident until I needed to name Kimiko and I realised that all of their names ended in 'o' (except for Shoichi)


	3. Taro's Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 30

**Team 5 - Search and** **Retrieval**

-Ages as of team formation **  
**

Jonin Sensei:   
Noritaka Hoga, 25, Male  
Genjutsu/Taijutsu  
Original character jounin from a shinobi family. Has a close relationship with his sister - Narumi. All of his genin team is still alive. He likes reading terribly mystery books. 

Teammates:  
Taro Sakurai, 12, Male  
Genjutsu/Ninjutsu  
Original character, part of Nara shadow clan and inherits strongly from them. Arrogant grump who doesn't really want to be a shinobi. Likes the stars and icy drinks. Expected to reach at jounin level. 

Sachi Inuzuka, 12, Female  
Taijustu/Genjutsu  
Original character, first cousins with Kiba - they're good friends. Very easily excitable. Likes fighting for fun. Not very lady-like. Looks up the her Aunt Tsume (head of the Inuzuka) and is planning on challenging Hana on the right to lead them when she's older (partly because she knows Hana wants to be a vet instead of Clan Head). Expected to reach jounin - possibly ANBU  
  
Uekibachi "Bachi" Inuzuka, 12, Male  
A Tosa Inu puppy. Likes to chase bees, butterflies, and leaves. Sneezes a lot. Non-verbally tells Sachi off when she does stupid stuff. Uekibachi means flower pot. Bachi means bee.

Koji [No last Name], 13, Male  
Taijutsu/Ninjutsu  
Original character orphan. Very calm and steady under pressure. Likes learning new things and looks up to and dislikes Taro in equal measure. Wants to have enough money to have a large house with a lot of food and lots of adopts kids. Expected to reach chunin level as he doesn't actually have the chakra supply to be a ninjutsu expert or a family to help him. 

 

 

Here is Bachi


	4. Hideo's Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really spoiler-y

**Team 3 - Combat Squad**

\- Age given at time of team formation.  
\- Whole team is expected to reach jounin and possibly even ANBU.

Jounin Sensei:  
Honoka Niwa, 29, Female  
Taijutsu/Ninjutsu - fire chakra type  
Original character. Ex-ANBU, orphan, worked (briefly) with Yoko. Good with swords, earth ninjutsu, and looking much less threatening than she is.

 

Teammates:

Hideo Sakurai, 13, Male  
Ninjutsu/Taijutsu  
Original character with the Mokuton (wood release).  (Was almost put on Team 7 instead Sakura.) Has zero self preservation skills. Genuinely a Good Person™. 

Riko Akimichi, 12, Female  
Taijutsu/Genjutsu  
Original character, distant cousin of Choji but they don't talk very often because they are both very quiet and end up standing together awkwardly. Has red hair and amazonian build. 

Ushio [No last name], 13, Male  
Genjutsu/Ninjutsu  
Original character, Smol grouch with a heart of gold. Has adopted Hideo. Unknown family but has very refined chakra channels - thought to have been from a shinobi family. (Was found alone after the Kyuubi attack.) Dark brown hair, seems smaller than he actually is. 

 


	5. Asano's Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes spoilers from Chapter 50.

**Team 13 - Infiltration  
-** Ages as of Asano joining the team

Jounin Sensei:

Hokori Isan, 34, Male  
Taijutsu/Ninjutsu, fire chakra type  
An [unnamed character](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto%27s_Sensei) from the original series, and one of Orochimaru's students with Anko.   
Hokori means dust, Isan means Legacy. Both from google translate so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  


 

Teammates:

[Kabuto Yakushi](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi), 20, Male  
Genjutsu/Taijutsu  
A well known character from the original series. Medic.  
Extremely arrogant. Has problems with dissociation because he's never had the chance to find a real personality for himself. Better at lying to others than realising he's being lied to. Likes art.   
  


[Yoroi Akadō](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yoroi_Akad%C5%8D), 23, Male  
Ninjutsu/Taijutsu  
From the original series, Yoroi was one of Kabuto's teammates in the chunin exams. Has chakra absorption abilities.  
Quiet but proud, but puts on a different personality for infiltration. More street-smart than book-smart.   
  


Asano Sakurai, 12, Female  
Genjutsu/Ninjutsu  
Original main character, and replacing [Misumi Tsurugi](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Misumi_Tsurugi) (Deceased) from the original series.  
  


 

* * *

 

**Team Orochimaru (Previous Team 13) - Combat turned Infiltration**

Jounin Sensei:

[Orochimaru](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru)  
Ninjutsu/Taijutsu - fire chakra nature  
Well known canon enemy character.  
An actually good teacher sometimes, but can be ruthless and distracted at times.

 

Teammates:

[Anko Mitarashi](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Anko_Mitarashi)  
Taijutsu/Genjutsu  
Well known canon character from chunin exam arc. Orphan who remembers her parents. Her mother was pregnant when she died. Hero-worshiped Orochimaru until about 5 minutes after they met until she realised he was a "huge fucking nerd" (her words). 

Hokori Isan  
Taijutsu/Ninjutsu  
Asano jounin sensei in From Outside Eyes.

Hibiki Hyuuga (Deceased)  
Genjutsu/Taijutsu  
[Shown with Hokori and Anko](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Orochimaru) but unworthy of a canon name or Naruto wiki page.  
Hibiki most commonly means echo. He was a branch member far from the main line. 


	6. Academy Student Review for Team Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline for Academy Student Review as shown in chapter 48

**Academy Student Review:**

 

 **Name:** First Last

 **Date of Birth:**  Month Day

 **Family Type:** Clan/Shinobi/Civilian (choose one)

**Bloodline:**

**Jutsu Type:**  Primary Type, Secondary Type (out of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu)

**Summary:**

\- Early graduation/needs to retake a term?

\- Relationship with classmates

\- Relationship with family

\- Any warning factors (bullying, disregard of safety, fear from friends or family, ect.)

 

**Recommendation:**

Any special things about the student that need to be address and how. Needing a specific type of teacher or training is most common. Most important recommendations in bold.

 

**Ranking:**

**Genin:** Must be approved to be genin before graduation

 **Chunin:** Likelihood of student reaching chunin and how well their abilities currently match to becoming a chunin.

 **Tokubetsu** : What area the student could focus on to be a Tokubetsu Jonin 

 **Jonin:** Does the student have the ability to reach the requirements of jonin? 

 **ANBU:** Does the student have the 100% loyalty and top physical health required to be considered for ANBU?

 

**Side Notes:**

Any details that don't fit into the summary but should be taken into consideration. Particularly any strange reactions or actions that were noticed during surveillance. 

 

**Unofficial Notes:**

[handwritten]

The notes the ANBU surveillance took that future co-workers (of a high enough level) will be able to look at and their sensei should take into consideration. Usually comments on personality/pet peeves/annoying behaviours


End file.
